Without you here
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Zexion left for Deymx's own good. Now, four years later, Zexion finally decides to tell people about the love story between "Dyme" and "Ienzo". What happens when Demyx sees the excerpts from the new book by his beloved, with a few name-mix ups? One-shot


I sat in front of my computer, staring at the blank word document. My thoughts drifted to _Him_, my ex. Even though I was the one who ended the relationship, it hurt like hell, not having him.

I loved him with all my heart, and he loved me even more.

We where polar opposites, but somehow we made it work. Then I smashed it all to pieces.

I began to type. About him. "Dyme".

_He was the most wanted guy in school. Everyone wanted. Guys, girls, I'm sure the teachers would want him if he hadn't been a student._

_He was in his own band, playing something called a Stair, and doing vocals. His voice could make anyone swoon. His name was Dyme and he was the king of the school. He had all the a-list kids wrapped around his little finger._

_I was that loser that everybody ignored. My only friend, Lea, was normally too busy trying to get into a blond freshman's pants. The blonde's name was Roxas, but that's a different story for a different time._

_Anyways, I was skipping lunch in favor for the library._

_There he was, struggling over chemistry. His Sitar, which he never went anywhere without, leant against the wooden table. He occasionally petted the Sitar, like it was a dog or something. The school's little Artist, Naminé, sat in the corner, drawing Demyx. Another fan-girl. Really, he had three different fan clubs, all of them full with people. I'm pretty sure they got together every weekend and stalked him._

"_Do you need any help?" I didn't know why I was offering help to him. I never offered help to people_

_He looked up surprised. "Yeah," He replied, scratching the back of his head. His beautiful eyes where confused. "I don't get any of this."_

_I sat down next to him and began to explain what the text book said, in unpretentious terms for his small mind to understand._

_The bell rang and we began to pack up our stuff. Naminé was long gone, having finished her picture._

_Figuring he would want a name, I turned to him. "I'm-"_

"_Ienzo. I know already." He gave me a breath-taking smile and left the library._

~*~*~*~

_When I got home from school, I was surprised to find an email in my inbox. I only had an email account for book-store cards. I have a lot of those._

_Among all the deals from various bookstores there was a message from a email-address I never heard of before. Melodious_Nocturne_9. They used the same server as me, Organization XII._

_**From: Dyme melodious_nocturne_9**_

_**To: Ienzo Cloaked_schemer_6**_

_**Subject: Wanna hang out or something?**_

_**Body:**_

_**Hey, Ienzo, it's Dyme. Before you start asking, I got your email from my little brother's boyfriend, Lea.**_

_**I just wanted to know if you wanna hang out… or something?**_

_**Like a date… or just as friends. Your choice.**_

_**Email me back… or not…**_

_I just had to smile at Demyx's antics. It was cute, in a way._

_Next thing I know, I was agreeing to hang out with him. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Back then I didn't know how easy it was to break your own heart._

~*~*~*~

_I met Dyme in the library, like when had planned. It's been a few months since our first date and our relationship was a secret. I did not feel like being attacked by fan-girls and fan-boys._

_The table he was suppose to be at was empty._

_I frowned and decided to check out the music section. If there was one place that I could find Demyx was in the music section._

_Strange thing was, Dyme wasn't there. As I turned around t check other isles, warm hands slide over my eyes._

"_Guess who." Dyme whispered in my ear, sending shivers running up and down my spine and mutant butterflies fluttering around in my stomach._

"_Lea," I joked. Dyme removed his hands and mock-pouted. He knew I was joking, which made my job of convincing him I'm not cheating on him with my best friend much more easy._

_I gently kissed him, teasing him slightly._

"_Oh my God!" A voice yelled. Demyx pushed me back, looking like a deer caught in the headlights._

_He did this every time he thought somebody caught us. I was use to it by now._

_The voice was actually a red headed girl, staring wide eyed at an old book. She looked up and realized that she wasn't the only one in the section._

"_They have Beethoven." She said, like that explained everything._

~*~*~*~

_Demyx's parents had another fight, so he was staying over at my house. My parents where never home, and they wouldn't care anyways. My mother would say "Your old enough to make you own mistakes. You don't need us making them for you."_

_Anyways, we where on my bed and Dyme was soundly asleep. If he looked like an angel awake, he was like a Greek God asleep. Maybe the male version of Aphrodite, the Goddess of love. He looked so peaceful. _

_Nobody would have guessed that his parents where in the middle of a divorce and he was stuck in-between. His mother wanted him for the child support, his father wanted him to rub it in his mother's face._

~*~*~*~

_I felt my heart clench when I turned the corner._

_There was some girl trying to flirt with Demyx. He wasn't flirting back, but he wasn't disencuoraging it._

_Then I realized something. If he was keeping me a secret, how may others where there? Was that why Lea and Roxas was looking at me with pity?_

_As if on cue, my phone vibrated._

_**From: Roxas**_

_**He's not cheating on you. He does not have another boyfriend. The only reason there's "pity" is because I know how hard it is to be dating somebody like Dyme (popular, good looking, has talent, can make countless people swoon.). **_

_It didn't matter what Roxas said. I couldn't get those things off my mind._

~*~*~*~

"_Come _on_, Dyme. Jus_t_ one kiss won't hurt." A blonde girl begged. I was beginning to get tired of all these fan girls. The where driving me mad. They'll flounce up to _my_ boy-friend and "put the moves" on him._

_Dyme was about to go on stage, with the rest of the Nobodies. I had taken the place of manager, so I was always back stage with fan who tried to get Demyx's number. I was not happy with the little last part._

"_Rikku, he has to go on." I told the girl. "And you're suppose to be in the stands. There's a much better view there. You can see Dyme after the show." I said as I escorted most of the band, excluding Demyx right now because the blond had the poor singer in a vice grip._

"_Ienzo?" Dyme asked once she was gone._

"_Dyme, I think it's time to break up." I know it was cold to break up with him right before a show, but I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't have to explain I go into my top pick… half way across to world. He wanted to go to the best music academy, and that was in the next town over from our current town, Radiant Gardens. We couldn't keep it up. And, the fans had hit the last nerve in me._

_I felt my heart breaking at the thought of letting him go, but I had to. It was not fair to either of us._

_I watched as he went on stage with a dazed expression._

_I set down my clipboard in Marluxia's little corner where he took to writing the love songs. Marluxia was sure to spot it and see the shows that I had gotten for their summer shows._

_I was off the Dark City to get settled down and have a new life by the time I start DCU._

~*~*~*~

_DCU's dorms was open all summer for people who lie half way across the world and wished to take summer classes, to get ready for the semester._

_When I got there, my roommate was already there. He had brown hair with stormy grey eyes and a large scar that went between his eyes. He was wearing tight jeans that showed off his ass and a loose white tee-shirt. On his bed, a leather jacket trimmed in fur was placed._

_He straightened from where he leaned over a desk and fixed me with a stony stare, which I returned._

_He smiled and laughed. "You must be Ienzo. Roxas told me about you. My name is Leon, I'm Dyme and Roxas's cousin."_

_And thus begins my time without the love of m life, and thus it might stay until my death. Without him here, my life is going to suck. But it's for his own good.  
_

I sighed as I sent the excerpts to my editor, Kairi, for her to start circulating and get attention for the coming book.

**3 months later:.**

I groaned as persistent banging tortured my poor door. Leon groaned as he tried to burrow further into my covers.

"Zex?" He grumbled as I slipped out of be.

"I'll be back, Leon." I told him as I wrapped a robe around my bare body. Leon and I had turned into "Fuck Buddies". It was a way we got rid of our sexual frustrations. It was much cheaper then a hooker and you have less of a chance of getting and STD.

I trudged to the door as the banging continued, sparing a glance to my clock. 2 AM. Damn it.

I threw open my door and just dodged a fist that was coming for another round of bangs. I was surprised at stood there.

Dripping with rain was the love of my life, as I took to calling him. As he pressed his soft lips against mines, I never felt more complete. For a moment, I forgot hat we broke up for years ago because I wanted him to have a normal life without me, with a girlfriend. I forgot that there was currently a naked man in my bed.

Ah, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it.


End file.
